


A little Brazilian Trip

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Old Married Couple, Road Trips, Trip through Brazil, couple in love, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: The year is 2014. Dark has always known about Brazil, but now Wilford wants to spend a few months there, not only to get to know the whole country, but also to have fun during Carnaval and the World Cup. The two are finally getting the six months vacations they deserve.





	A little Brazilian Trip

"Are you two sure? That’s like... six months…” Bim said, biting his lip as he stood next to Google and the Host. Dark kept quiet and looked at Wilford, who rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Oh boys, don’t worry, I am sure you three can handle it for half an year” he said and tapped Bim’s shoulder, grinning widely as he pulled his pink luggage close. “It is time. See you guys in July!”

And like that, he walked into the airport, leaving the other for behind. Dark took a deep breath and looked at them, his shell almost cracking.

“Listen here. If anything, and I mean  _anything_ , goes wrong, you call me, okay? I don’t want our plans to be messed up because of Warfstache’s… stupid vacation idea” he said, angrily, and Bim nodded slowly.

“Sure boss” he mumbled and the Host smiled.

“Darkiplier shall not worry. The Host and the rest will have everything under control. Enjoy your trip” he said, and Dark relaxed a bit, sighing and looking at the gate Wilford had gone into.

“Very well… see you all soon” he said and turned around, heading inside with his black luggage behind him.

Those would be some… tense six months.

 

“I still don’t understand, Wilford. Why going January to return in July?” Dark asked once they were seated, waiting their airplane to open its doors. The TV host rolled his eyes and looked at Dark.

“What year is it?”

“2014”

“What Brazil has in February?”

“Carnaval…?”

“Yes. And what they have in June?”

“… no idea”

“The World Cup!” Wilford grinned, grabbing Dark’s shoulders and waving him in place. “So we will celebrate Carnaval and then travel through the country while we wait for the Cup to start!”

“I… didn’t know you liked soccer” he said slowly, frowning, confused. Wilford shrugged.

“I don’t. But I like the wild and savage love of Brazilians for it. Did you know that soccer fields are the place where gangs meet to fight and kill each other? That it is so dangerous that basically no families take their kids to big games? Can you imagine how it’s gonna be in the world cup?! That place will be  _dripping_ in innocent blood! And music!”

Dark blinked slowly and then chuckled.

“Of course. Everything turns to murder for you”

“Murder is fun” he shrugged and grinned. “Also music, many many beaches, beautiful sceneries… snow in the south, desert in the northwest, rainforest in the north and huge cities in the center and center south.”

“Sounds like the US” Dark said, raising his eyebrow, but Wilford shrugged.

“Yeah. But with happier people” he grinned and Dark rolled his eyes, ignoring the fond smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

Wilford was adorable when he was excited.

‘Passengers of flight Copa 10:30 am, please, come forward to the gate’ a female voice sounded in the airport and Wilford grinned.

“Grab your passport” he said and pulled out his own and their tickets. That was when Dark checked their ticket.

“First class?” he asked, raising his eyebrow, and Wilford shrugged, grinning and pecking him gently.

“Only the best for my  _amor_ ” he said, and Dark rolled his eyes, taking out his passport and grabbing his handbag.

“Did you study Portuguese?” he asked, heading with Wilford to the gate and waiting in line. The man huffed.

“Of course. At least the basics. I know you are fluent so I am not that worried” he shrugged, and Dark smirked.

Oh, those good old times of possessing people in Brazil. Good times.

“I have to be honest… I kind of miss the country” he said and handed the woman his passport and ticket, smiling when she nodded and nodded forward. He followed Wilford through the tube and headed to their seats. “I mean, last time I visited they were governed by a man that called himself a dictator, gave the poor more power and they didn’t even have cars yet.”

“That was before or after you were locked in the manner?” Wilford asked curiously after putting his and Dark’s bags over their heads and sitting down. Dark sat next to him, humming at the comfort of the chair.

“Before. That was when I headed to the US and ended up locked inside the Fischbach manner” he said and looked around at the people surrounding them. “First time I went to Brazil, I was using a Portuguese as my vessel, and he was in the caravans that ‘discovered’ Brazil” he grinned. “That was when the country was really beautiful”

“Dark, you are ancient” Wilford said, looking at him with one eyebrow raised, and Dark looked back, letting a deep chuckle out of his mouth.

“Part of me is. The rest is just a few decades old” he shrugged, and Wil smiled, leaning against Dark and looking at the window next to him as his head laid against Dark’s shoulder. He followed Wilford’s glance and hummed. “Planes are horrible”

“I find them fascinating”

“Luckily we can bend time and space in case it crashes”

“I think I would rather swim in the ocean for a bit”

Dark slowly moved his hand around Wilford’s waist and hugged him gently.

“Sure you would. I just can’t wait to get there”

“Me neither. Six months of peace and you” Wilford smiled and nuzzled on Dark’s neck, who blushed dark grey and looked away, despite the shy smile in his face.

Yes. Those would be some good six months.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! My tumblr is @darkstache-iplier in case someone wants to talk to me there! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
